<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тиберий by lumosik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197257">Тиберий</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Поэтому где-то в перерыве между завтраком и работой Леонард ходил за кофе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тиберий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>coffeeshop!AU, modern!AU<br/>пре-слэш<br/>написано для команды WTF McKirk 2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Леонард жил в новой съемной квартире всего лишь пару месяцев. И не представлял, что делать дальше. Он вставал, ел жутко полезную овсяную кашу и ехал в госпиталь — пахать в две смены. Возвращался в пустую квартиру, спал, а потом все начиналось по новой. У него даже не было кофеварки. Видимо, какая-то часть Леонарда до сих пор не смирилась с этой ситуацией, надеялась вернуться обратно к жене и бунтовала против покупки кофе-машины. Леонард не хотел обзаводиться новыми вещами, не хотел оседать. </p><p>И все же вечно пить бурду из автоматов его врачебная совесть не позволяла. Поэтому где-то в перерыве между завтраком и работой Леонард ходил за кофе. <br/>Это была небольшая точка, окно выдачи кофе с собой, которое так удачно располагалось прямо напротив госпиталя. У них часто выстраивалась очередь, и оно того стоило. Даже Маккой меньше бурчал после их стаканчика кофе (Леонард случайно подслушал, как об этом шепчутся медсестры).</p><p>А еще у них был Тиберий. Парень умудрялся выполнять заказ, принимать кредитки, отсчитывать мелочь и соблазнительно улыбаться каждому клиенту. Леонард пару раз наблюдал за тем, как молоденькие девушки в очереди перед ним хихикают и краснеют, подходя к окошку. </p><p>Маккою нравилось, что этот Тиберий без слов, лишь взглянув на него, знал, что сегодня нужно Леонарду. Чаще всего он делал ему крепкий эспрессо и сочувственно провожал взглядом. Еще он мог невзначай коснуться ладони, отдавая сдачу. И его глаза сияли ярче обычного, стоило Леонарду подойти к окошку. Не то чтобы Маккой специально это примечал.</p><p>— Сахар?<br/>— Нет, спасибо, он вреден.<br/>— Для фигуры?</p><p>Тиберий перегнулся через окошко и оценивающе осмотрел Леонарда. Выдался теплый денёк, так что Маккой снял плащ и держал его в руках, оставаясь в брюках и блейзере.</p><p>— Шикарно, — протянул Тиберий и подмигнул ему, протягивая стаканчик.</p><p>Леонард лишь ухмыльнулся и кивнул ему на прощание. </p><p>На следующий день в окошке стояла темнокожая девушка с длинными блестящими волосами. Она была очень милой и четко выполняла свою работу. Очередь двигалась намного живее. Возможно, Леонарду было бы так гораздо удобнее существовать, но кофе у нее получался совсем не тот. </p><p>Тиберий появился через три дня. На его лице заживали кровоподтеки, а сам он двигался намного медленнее, все время прижимая руку к груди. Маккой профессионально уловил эти изменения. Ввязался в драку, аварию, что-то ещё?</p><p>— Ты же показывался доктору, ведь так? — не выдержал Леонард, забирая свой стаканчик.</p><p>Настала очередь Тиберия неопределенно хмыкнуть и кивнуть на прощание. </p><p>Все решилось в конце второго месяца. </p><p>Маккой бессовестно проспал. Он не успел приготовить себе овсянку и выбежал, на ходу накидывая пальто. </p><p>Уже у госпиталя он вспомнил, что не сможет поесть как минимум до вечера, а на углу как раз пристроился фастфуд. Чертыхаясь, Леонард все же зашел за гамбургером. И кофе, раз уж тот входил в стоимость завтрака. </p><p>И лишь выйдя на улицу, он понял, что натворил. Его пакет и стакан через дорогу заметил Тиберий, привычно высматривающий Маккоя. Тиберий нахмурился, сложил пальцы «сердечком», а потом развел их, как будто оно разбилось. Леонард даже замер на месте. Что, черт возьми, возомнил о себе этот парень! </p><p>Весь день Маккой старался не думать о расстроенных голубых глазах и померкшей улыбке. А кофе из фастфуда оказался совсем ужасным. </p><p>Леонарду освободили вторую смену, выпроваживая из госпиталя чуть ли не силой. Заведующий отделением был ему очень благодарен, но лично как врач посоветовал Маккою взять выходной.. </p><p>На улице шел ливень, а на крыльце поджидал Тиберий. Тот будто бы жаждал обратить на себя внимание всех проходивших мимо и замахал руками Маккою.</p><p>— Боунс! <br/>— Что ты здесь... Постой, что?! Боунс?<br/>— Боунс, — пожал плечами Тиберий, — надо же было тебя как-то звать про себя. </p><p>Маккой постарался отогнать мысль о том, что этот парень не просто дал ему дурацкое прозвище, но и думал о нем. </p><p>— Видел однажды, как ты выпроваживал одну бабулю со сломанной рукой, — продолжал Тиберий.</p><p>Маккой лишь кивнул ему. Да, он хорошо запомнил ту назойливую мадам. </p><p>— К твоему сведению, меня зовут Леонард Маккой. <br/>— Джеймс Ти Кирк, — протянул ему руку парень. — Для друзей и тебя — просто Джим.<br/>— Джим? А как же бейдж? — Маккой машинально пожал теплую ладонь. И, может, на долю секунды задержал рукопожатие.<br/>— Да, с начальством повздорили, и они приказали написать на бейджике второе имя, — Джим (не Тиберий) ко всему относился с легким пренебрежением.<br/>— Несносные боссы, да? — кажется, Маккой впервые за долгое время пытался пошутить.<br/>— Все равно работа временная. Меня забирает в Калифорнию Пайк.<br/>— Пайк?<br/>— Друг семьи. Говорит, что каждый заслуживает шанс, даже я.</p><p>Маккой внимательно посмотрел на Джима. Парень явно сомневался в себе, и как же Леонард не заметил этого раньше за улыбками и флиртом? </p><p>— Видимо, тебе есть, что отметить, а у меня вынужденный выходной, — Леонард не удержался и положил руку на плечо Джима, слегка сжав его. — Может, пропустим по стаканчику?<br/>— Кофе? — игриво прищурился Джим.<br/>— Ты в Атланте, парень, мы будет пить бурбон, — Леонард улыбнулся, сам не ожидая от себя подобной реакции.<br/>— Думал, ты никогда не предложишь.</p><p>И тут Маккой понял, что не готов отпускать от себя парня. А кофеварки наверняка продаются где угодно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>